Bangles
1983 7/31/83-Cathay De Grande, Los Angeles, CA (with Black Flag, Redd Kross, K.K. First Bangles gig with Michael) 8/11/83 – The Plant, Los Angeles, CA 8/18/83 – Universal City, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Oingo Boingo) 9/08/83: Club Minimal, Sacramento, CA (with The Big Race, The Antics) 9/10/83: Wolfgang’s, San Francisco, CA (with Translator, Hunting Game) 9/16/83 – Radio City, Anaheim, CA (with Cathedral of Tears, Neptune) 9/30/83 – Spirit, San Diego, CA (with Penetration, Sheba) 10/06/83 – Club Lingerie, Los Angeles, CA 10/07/83 – Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA (with The Marsupials) 11/27/83 – Goodies, Fullerton, CA 11/30/83 – FM Station, North Hollywood, CA (with The Longryders) 12/08/83 – The Stone, San Francisco, CA (with The 3 O’Clock, New Breed) 12/09/83 – Keystone Palo Alto, Palo Alto, CA (with The 3 O’Clock, Weird Scenes) 12/10/83 – Keystone Berkeley, Berkeley, CA (with The 3 O’Clock, 3.D.B.B) 1984 2/18/84 – ABC Studios, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: The Real World Notes: Recorded for ‘The Pop N’Rocker Game’. May be lip-synced. 5/24/84 – Bard Point, SUNY, Buffalo, NY 7/19/84 – ABC Studios, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand") 7/21/84 – Pomona Valley Auditorium, Pomona, CA (with The Three O’Clock, Chardon Square and The Respectables) 7/28/84 – SDSU Montezuma Hall, San Diego, CA 7/29/84: Palomino Station, Riverside, CA 8/01/84 – Keystone Palo Alto, Palo Alto, CA (with Civil Defense, Ariel Bond) 8/02/84 – The Stone, San Francisco, CA (with Big Race, Voices) 8/04/84 – The Palace, Hollywood, CA Setlist: Hero Takes A Fall Other Bands: The Beat Farmers Notes: The L.A. Times article “Pop Eye: Sweet Dreams Leaves Sour Feelings” (8/24/84) notes that Prince attended this concert and the after party. 8/10/84 – Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA Other Bands: Psychedelic Furs 8/12/84 – Starry Night, Portland, OR Other Bands: The Psychedelic Furs 8/15/84 – Caesar’s Palace, Las Vegas, NV Other Bands: The Go-Gos. 8/18/84 – Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA Other Bands – Psychedelic Furs 8/19/84 – Irvine Meadows, Laguna Hills, CA Other Bands, Psychedelic Furs, Untouchables 8/22/84 – Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, AZ Other Bands: Psychedelic Furs An originally planned tour with A Flock of Seagulls scheduled to run from 11 Sept to 05 Oct was cancelled. As seen below, the band played a few other concerts in this time instead. 9/22/84 – Summers on the Beach, Fort Lauderdale, FL 9/25/84 – 688 Club, Atlanta, GA 9/26/84 – The Orpheum, Boston, MA gig. Rescheduled for 10/5/84. 9/27/84 – New York, NY 9/28/84 – The Ritz, New York City, NY (Broadcast on 92.7 WLIR-FM radio) 9/29/84 – Agora, Hartford, CT 9/30/84- 930 Club, Washington, DC 10/01/84-Toad’s Place, New Haven, CT 10/03/84 – Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada 10/04/84 – Paradise Theater, Boston, MA Note: The band also makes an in-store appearance/signing at Discount Records, Cambridge MA, believed to be on this date. Other Bands: The Dogmatics 10/05/84 – C.U Event Center, Boulder, CO (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/07/84 – Mohawk Park, Tulsa, OK (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/08/84 – The Bowery, Oklahoma City, OK 10/10/84: Summit, Houston, TX (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/12/84- Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/13/84 – Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/16/84 – Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 10/17/84 – Saint Andrew’s Hall, Detroit, MI 10/20/84 – Stephen C. O’Connell Center, Gainesville, FL (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/21/84 – Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/23/84 – Sunrise Musical Theater, Sunrise, FL (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/24/84 – Sunrise Musical Theater, Sunrise, FL (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/26/84 – Bayfront Center, St Petersburg, FL (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 10/30/84 – UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/02/84 – Duke University, Durham, NC (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/04/84 – Penn State University, University Park, PA (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/05/84 – Fairmont State College, Fairmont, WV (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/07/84 – After Sundown, Blacksburg, VA (with Love Tractor) 11/08/84 – Millersville University, Millersville, PA (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/09/84 – Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/10/84 – SUNY Binghamton, Binghamton, NY (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/12/84 – Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/14/84 – Colisee de Quebec, Quebec City, QC (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/16/84 – Forum, Montreal, QC (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/17/84 - Civic Center, Ottawa, ON (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/19/84 – Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (with Psychedelic Furs) 11/23/84 – NBC Studios, New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With David Letterman" performing "Hero Takes A Fall" & "Going Down To Liverpool") 11/24/84 – Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/25/84 – UTC McKenzie Arena, Chattanooga, TN (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 11/27/84 – Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 12/01/84 – Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 12/04/84 – Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 12/05/84 – Louisville Gardens Louisville, KY (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 12/07/84 – Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 12/09/84 – Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St.Paul, MN (supporting Cyndi Lauper) 12/15/84- The Palace, Hollywood, CA (with The Long Ryders) 12/16/84 – SDSU Montezuma Hall, San Diego, CA (with The Beat Farmers) 12/31/84- Ritz, New York City, NY (with David Johansen) 1985: 1/05/85- Scorgie’s, Rochester, NY 2/11/85- ‘The Tube’, Tyne Tees TV Studios, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, UK Setlist: Going Down To Liverpool 2/12/85 – Dingwalls, London, UK 2/16/85- Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED 2/17/85 – Onkel Pö’s Carnegie Hall, Hamburg, GER 2/19/85 – Les Bains Douches, Paris, FRA 2/20/85- Marquee Club, London, ENG (with Talking Drums) 3/10/85 – The Palace, Hollywood, CA Setlist: Da Doo Ron Ron (with Jackson Browne and Brian Wilson)/California Dreaming Notes: A three-hour ‘Trouble In Paradise’ benefit concert held to raise funds for the homeless, hosted by rock veterans including Brian Wilson, Jackson Browne, Christine McVie and Ray Manzarek. California Dreaming is performed with altered lyrics to outline the plight of the homeless. The band also backs Brian Wilson on a medley of Beach Boys’ classics, noted by Billboard as the highlight of the concert. Sue teams with Molly Ringwald and Belinda Carlslie to perform ‘Midnight Confession’. A recording is known to exist. 3/16/85 – Six Flags, Magic Mountain, Valencia, CA Setlist (partial): Hero Takes A Fall/Going Down To Liverpool/I’m Not Talkin’/I’m Goin’ Home 6/6/85 – The Tube, BBC Studios Setlist: Hero Takes A Fall/Going Down To Liverpool/Tell Me 6/30/85 – March of Dimes telethon, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: I Got Nothing. Notes: Played as part of an annual nation-wide telethon program with various line-ups across the nation. The Bangles’performance only appears on the Californian version. This is also the band’s last appearance before commencing recording of Different Light, which continues until mid-September. 11/03/85 – University of California, Irvine, CA (with 5th Estate, Death Rooster, Susan Jennifer) 11/09/85 – CMJ Music Awards, Beacon Theater, NY Setlist: (Don’t Go Back To) Rockville. Notes: Michael and Sue perform backing vocals, along with Peter Holsapple. 1986 2/01/86 – Students Union, Portsmouth, ENG 2/02/86 – Croydon Underground, Croydon, ENG 2/04/86- Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG 2/05/86 – Wolverhampton Polytechnic, Wolverhampton, ENG 2/07/86 – University of London Union, London, ENG (with Ring of Roses & Silent Movies) 2/08/86- University of Warwick, Coventry, ENG 2/10/86- The Loft, Berlin, GER 2/12/86 – Hamburg, GER 2/15/86- Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER 2/17/86: Copenhagen, DEN 2/20/86: Circus, Oslo, NOR 2/22/86: Utrecht, NED 2/23/86- Paard von Troje, The Hague, NED 2/24/86- The Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 2/25/86 – Eldoraldo, Paris, FRA (with Vincent Palmer) 2/27/86: Zurich, SUI 3/01/86 – QM Union, University of Glasgow, Glasgow, SCOT 3/04/86 – Powerhouse, Birmingham, UK Notes: Played with Silent Movies and Wire Train. A recording is known to exist. 3/07/86- ‘The Tube,’ BBC Studios, London, UK Setlist: Manic Monday/Let It Go 3/23/86 – Spectrum, Montreal, QC Setlist: September Gurls/If She Knew What She Wants Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 3/24/86 – Carleton University, Ottawa, ON Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 3/27/86 – Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA Notes: with Hoodoo Gurus. 3/28/86 – Beacon Theater, New York City, NY Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 3/29/86 – Irvine Auditorium, Pennsylvania University, Philadelphia, PA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/01/86 – JB’s Theater, Albany, NY 4/04/86: West Hartford Agora, West Hartford, CT Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/05/86 – Franklin & Marshall College, Lancaster, PA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/06/86 – University of Bridgeport, Bridgeport, CT Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 4/08/86 – Warner Theater, Washington, DC Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 4/09/86 – Richmond Mosque Auditorium, Richmond, VA 4/11/86 – Emory University, Atlanta, GA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/12/86 – University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, NC Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 4/13/86 – Appalachian State University, Boone, NC Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/15/86 – Tennessee Performing Arts Center, Nashville, TN Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/17/86 – McAlister Auditorium, New Orleans, LA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/20/86 – Southern Star Amphitheater, Houston, TX Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/21/86 – Austin City Coliseum, Austin, TX Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 4/26/86 – The Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA Canceled Notes: Part of anti-drugs abuse benefit gig ‘Concert That Counts’, featuring Madonna, The Beach Boys, Aretha Franklin and others. Originally intended to be played at the 70,000 capacity Memorial Colosseum, the concert is moved to the 15,000 Long Beach Arena before being cancelled entirely due to numerous performers dropping out. (Associated Press, April 9 1986.) 5/1/86 – Peony Park, Omaha, NE Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 5/04/86 – The Riviera Theater, Chicago, IL Notes: Pushin’ Too Hard is performed with Spinal Tap’s Michael McKean on guitar. Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 5/05/86 – Augustana College, Rock Island, IL Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 5/06/86 – University of Iowa, Iowa City, IA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 5/08/86 – Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO 5/10/86 – Utah State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 5/13/86 – Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 5/14/86- Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA Notes: Manic Monday and Whole Lotta Shakin’ performed with Prince. Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 5/15/86 – Catch A Rising Star Cafe, New York City, NY 5/17/86 – Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus. 5/18/86 – Montezuma Hall, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA’ Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 5/19/86 – Santa Barbara Arlington Theater, Santa Barbara, CA 5/21/86: The Whiskey, West Hollywood, CA 5/23/86 – Disneyland’s Summer Vacation Party, Anaheim, CA Setlist: If She Knew What She Wants Notes: Recorded at Disneyland alongside assorted other acts. 5/29/86 – NBC Studios, New York City, NY Setlist: If She Knew What She Wants. Notes: The band’s second appearance on Late Night with David Letterman. Features an odd arrangement in which the band only sing, with Letterman’s regular backing band on instruments. Michael stars with amusingly fake tambourine ‘playing’. 6/14/86 – Rock am Ring Festival, Nürburgring, Nürburg, GER 6/15/86 – Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Rock in Reim Festival) 6/17/86- Waldbühne, Berlin, GER (Rias 2 Festival) 6/21/86 – National Bowl, Milton Keynes, UK Notes: With Simple Minds, The Cult, The Waterboys, Lloyd Cole & The Commotions, Doctors & The Medics. 6/27-28/86 – St Gallen Open Air Festival, St Gallen, Switzerland Notes: The band’s second concert in Switzerland, the St Gallen Open Air Festival (first held in 1977) saw an audience of 30,000. Other bands included INXS, Simply Red, Feargal Sharkey (with a true heart), and Koinonia. The festival ran from 27 June to 29 June, but as the Bangles played Pinkpop on 6/29/86, their set must have been on one of the first two days. INXS’s set from this concert was recorded and circulates. 6/29/86 – Parkpop, Den Haag (The Hague), Netherlands Setlist: Walking Down Your Street/September Gurls/He’s Got A Secret/If She Knew What She Wants/Manic Monday/In A Different Light/Going Down To Liverpool/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/Hero Takes A Fall Notes: Commencing in 1981 and billed as Europe’s largest free music festival, Parkpop was a long-running annual festival held on the last Sunday of June. The complete line-up was as follows, in front of an estimated crowd of 160,000 (across two stages): Stage 1 Do-Re-Mi (AUS) I’ve Got The Bullets (NL) Ten Ten (USA) Frankie Miller Band (GB) Madness (GB) Dr.. & The Medics (GB) Stage 2 Tröckener Kecks (EN) Kissing The Pink (GB) Gill Scott Heron & Amère Facade (USA) INXS (AUS) The Bangles (USA) 7/01/86 – The Old Grey Whistle Test, London, UK Setlist: Walk Like An Egyptian 7/03/86 – Town & Country Club, London, ENG 7/05/86 – Slane Castle, Slane, IRE (supporting Queen) 7/23/86 – Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supporting Mr. Mister) 7/25/86 – Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD (supporting Mr. Mister) 7/26/86: Delaware State Fairgrounds, Harrington, DE 7/27/86 – Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, Springs, NY (supporting Mr. Mister) 7/28/86 – La Ronde, Montreal, QC 7/29/86 – Great Woods Amphitheater, Mansfield, MA (supporting Mr. Mister) 7/31/86 – Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/01/86 – Wet Banana Entertainment Complex, Seaside Heights, NJ 8/02/86 – Civic Center, Providence, RI (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/03/86 – Jones Beach Music Center, Wantagh, NY (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/04/86 – The Pier, New York City, NY (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/06/86: Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ 8/07/86 – Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled) 8/08/86 – Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua, NY (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/09/86 – Darien Lake Amusement Park, Darien, NY 8/10/86 – Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH 8/13/86 – Kellogg Center Arena, Battle Creek, MI (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/14/86 – Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/16/86 – Grand Stand, Sedalia, MO 8/17/86 – Illinois State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Springfield, IL (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/18/86 – Indiana State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/19/86 – Poplar Creek, Hoffman Estates, IL (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/21/86 – Civic Center, Penacaola, FL (Cancelled) 8/22/86 – Oak Mountain Amphitheater, Pelham, AL (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/23/86 – Cardinal Stadium, Louisville, KY (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/24/86 – Starwood Amphitheater, Nashville, TN 8/25/86: Kingswood Theater, Vaughan, CA 8/27/86 – Riverbend, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/28/86 – Riverfront Amphitheater, Hannibal, MO (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/29/86 – Six Flags over Mid-America, St Louis, MO 8/30/86 – Bob Devaney Sports Center, Lincoln, NE (supporting Mr. Mister) 8/31/86 – Minnesota State Fairgrounds, St, Paul, MN (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 09/01/86 – Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO (supporting Mr. Mister) 09/03/86 – BYU Marriott Center, Provo, UT 10/20/86-The Palace, Hollywood, CA Setlist: – Manic Monday/Hero Takes A Fall. Notes: Prince plays tambourine on Hero Takes A Fall with Wendy Melvoin of The Revolution playing guitar on Manic Monday. The concert is filmed by the French ‘Rock Report’ program, which airs a three-minute snippet. It was also the first in a series of gigs held by KIIS-FM for up and coming bands, aptly titled ‘Manic Mondays’ (“Pop Eye: Bon Jovi Swims Against The Oldies Tide”, LA Times, Oct 26 1986.) According to an attendee, the band also covers the Beatles’ ‘Help’. 10/23/86-Dedmon Center, Radford, VA Setlist: How Is The Air Up There?/Walking Down Your Street/Restless/Going Down To Liverpool/He’s Got A Secret/Mary Street/September Gurls/If She Knew What She Wants/Return Post (with ‘waitin….’ intro)/Live/In A Different Light/Let It Go/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/Hero Takes A Fall/Manic Monday/WLAE Notes: The appearance of two songs from the Bangles’ EP is unusual for 1986. Other Bands: General Public 10/26/86 – University of Delaware, Newark, DE (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 10/29/86-‘Students Against MS’ Benefit, Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA Setlist: Let It Go/Restless/Walking Down Your Street/James/Going Down To Liverpool/He’s Got A Secret/September Gurls/If She Knew What She Wants/Return Post/Live/In A Different Light/Want You/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/Hero Takes A Fall/Manic Monday/Walk Like An Egyptian. Notes: Filmed by MTV and broadcast 12/13/86. Manic Monday and WLAE contain frequent Michael eye-rolls. This set is also one of the few Bangles concerts with an existing recording of the soundcheck, with the following setlist: Let It Go/Restless/September Gurls/If She Knew What She Wants/Live/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/Manic Monday/Walk Like An Egyptian. 10/31/86 – Gaillard Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, SC Notes: The concert is preceded by a autograph signing for students of Middleton High School after they won a promotional contest, sponsored by a local radio station. 11/05/86 – University of Louisiana NLU Fant-Ewing Coliseum, Monroe, LA (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 11/01/86 – North Cobb High School, Kennesaw, GA 11/08/86: Tarleton State University, Stephenville, TX (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 11/09/86 – SMU McFarlin Amphitheater, Dallas, TX (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 11/13/86 – Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 11/14/86 – Spokane Coliseum, Spokane, WA (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 11/15/86 – Starry Night, Portland, OR (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 11/17/86 – Hult Center, Eugene, OR (supported by E*I*E*I*O) 11/21/86 – The Late Show with Joan Rivers, Fox TV, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: Walk Like An Egyptian/Manic Monday Notes: The band appears on Joan Rivers’ short-lived late night show (1986-88). 1987 2/06/87 Sanremo Music Festival, Sanremo, IT Setlist (partial): Walk Like An Egyptian. Notes: The band’s only Italian concert. Other acts include Paul Simon, Duran Duran, Tom Robinson, Bob Geldof, Whitney Houston, The Smiths(!), Spandau Ballet, Style Council, Pet Shop Boys. 2/07/87 – Top of the Pops, London, UK Setlist: Walk Like An Egyptian, Walking Down Your Street 2/10/87 – Formel Eins, Germany Setlist: Walking Down Your Street 4/11/87 – The Palace, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: Not Fade Away/I Got You Notes: Michael appears as a guest performer in the encore of a Crowded House set. The encore includes the Split Enz classic ‘I Got You’ as well as Buddy Holly’s ‘Not Fade Away’ and other rock oldies. 4/13/87 – Ann Arbor, MI 4/21/87 – The Colosseum, Hibbing, MN Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/04/87 – Audubon Zoo Park, New Orleans, LA Setlist: Let It Go/Walking Down Your Street/James/Live/Restless/Happy Man TodayHe’s Got A Secret/September Gurls/If She Knew What She Wants/Crash And Burn/Going Down To Liverpool/In A Different Light/Tell Me/I’ll Set You Free/Return Post/Be With You/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/Hero Takes A Fall/Manic Monday/Walk Like An Egyptian/Want You/I’m Not Talkin’ Other Bands: Cutting Crew 6/05/87 – Southern Star Ampihtheatre, Houston, TX Other Bands: Cutting Crew 6/06/87 – Sunken Garden Theatre, San Antonio Japanese Tea Gardens, San Antonio, TX Other Bands: Cutting Crew, Rank and File 6/07/87 – Six Flags Over Texas, Arlington, TX Other Bands: Cutting Crew 6/10/87 – Lloyd Noble Center: Norman, OK 6/12/87 – Mud Island Amphitheater, Memphis, TN Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/13/87 – Starwood Amphitheater, Antioch, TN Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/14/87 – Six Flags Over Georgia, Atlanta, GA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/17/87- Great Woods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus June 18, 1987 Pier 84, New York City, NY ("Miller Music on The Pier", supported by Hoodoo Gurus) 6/19/87 – Jones Beach Marine Theater, Wantagh, NY Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/20/87 – Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/22/87 – Patriot Center, Washington, DC Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/24/87 – Lakeside Amphitheater, Darien Center, NY Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/25/87 – Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus 6/26/87 – Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL Other Bands: Hoodoo Gurus, E*I*E*I*O 6/27/87 – Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee Festival, Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 6/30/87 – Agua Caliente Race Track, Tijuana, Mexico Notes: Played as part of an eight-hour gig, alongside Oingo Boingo, The Fixx, Squeeze, The Hoodoo Gurus, and Chris Isaak. According to a review (“Police Officer Shot During Concert”, Associated Press 1 Jul 1987), 50 fans were arrested during the gig with a police officer being shot. 7/03/87 – Greek Theater, Berkeley, CA Other Bands: Cutting Crew 7/04/87 – Pacific Amphitheater, Costa Mesa, CA Other Bands: The Untouchables. 7/05/87 – Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA Other Bands: Redd Kross 7/06/87 – Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA Other Bands: Cutting Crew 7/11/87 – Neal S. Blaisdell Center, Honolulu, Hawaii 7/28/87 – San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Setlist: If She Knew What She Wants. Notes: Guest appearance during Duran Duran gig. 9/11/87 – University Amphitheater, Video Music Awards, Universal City, CA Setlist: Walk Like An Egyptian/Walking Down Your Street 1988 Given the lack of venues or information about the gigs themselves, there is a strong probability that the summer dates from 7/23/88 to 8/30/88 were cancelled. 7/23/88 – Kuyahaga Falls 7/25/88 – Columbia 7/26/88 – Harrington 7/27/88 – Saratoga 7/28/88 – Montreal, QC 7/29/88 – Mansfield 7/31/88 – Allentown 8/1/88 – Jackson 8/2/88 – Providence 8/3/88 – Long Island, NY 8/4/88 – New York City, NY 8/6/88 – Holmdel 8/7/88 – Philadelphia, PA 8/8/88 – Canadigua 8/9/88 – Buffalo 8/10/88 – Columbus, OH 8/13/88 – Battle Creek 8/14/88 – Clarkson 8/17/88 – Hoffman Estates 8/18/88 – Indianapolis 8/19/88 – Springfield 8/22/88 – Birmingham, AL 8/23/88 – Louisville, KY 8/24/88 – Nashville 8/27/88 – Cincinnati 8/28/88 – Hannibal 8/29/88 – St Louis 8/30/88 – Lincoln 10/12/88 – Numbers, Houston, TX 10/14/88 – Texas Stadium, Dallas, TX (supporting George Michael) 10/18/88 – Louisiana Superdome – New Orleans, LA (supporting George Michael) 10/18/88 – Keifer Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supporting Iko Iko) 10-18-88 the band does backing vocals for The Grateful Dead later in the night 10/20/88 – Fulton County Stadium, Atlanta, GA (supporting George Michael) 10/23/88 – Florida Citrus Bowl, Orlando, FL (supporting George Michael) 10/29/88 – Orange Bowl, Miami, FL (supporting George Michael) 12/3/88 – NBC Studios, New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live" performing "Hazy Shade of Winter" & "In Your Room") 1989 1/14/89 – Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA ("Rock Response" benefit gig for AIDS research. Other acts included Lou Reed, KISS and Tom Jones. This concert was subsequently cancelled in favour of an all-star television special) 3/13/89 – Holiday Inn Boardwalk, Daytona Beach, CA (MTV Spring Break) 3/15/89 – Rider College, Lawrenceville, NJ (supported by House of Freaks) 3/16/89 – Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY (supported by House of Freaks) 3/18/89 – Naval Academy, Annapolis, MD (supported by House of Freaks) 3/19/89 – Paramount Performing Arts Center, Springfield, MA (supported by House of Freaks) 3/21/89 – Rhode Island College, Providence, RI (supported by House of Freaks) 3/23/89 – Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (supported by House of Freaks) 3/24/89 – Palladium, New York City, NY 3/25/89 – Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (supported by House of Freaks) 3/27/89 – Virginia Poly Tech, Blacksburg, VA (supported by House of Freaks) 3/29/89 – Palace Theater, Albany, NY (supported by House of Freaks) 3/30/89 – Stanley Center for the Performing Arts, Utica, NY 3/31/89 – University of Rochester, Rochester, NY (supported by House of Freaks) 4/01/89 – Lafayette College, Easton, PA (supported by House of Freaks) 4/03/89 – Palace Theater, Cleveland, OH (supported by House of Freaks) 4/04/89 – Fox Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by House of Freaks) 4/06/89 – Holiday Star Theater, Merrilville, IN (supported by House of Freaks) 4/07/89 – Eastern IL University, Charleston, IL (supported by House of Freaks) 4/08/89 – Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI (supported by House of Freaks) 4/10/89 – Purdue University, West Lafayette, IN (supported by House of Freaks) 4/11/89 – Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA (supported by House of Freaks) 4/12/89 – South Dakota State University, Brookings, SD (supported by House of Freaks) 4/15/89 – Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by House of Freaks) 4/16/89 – Cal State Fullerton, Fullerton, CA (supported by House of Freaks) 4/17/89 – The Warfield, San Francisco, CA (supported by House of Freaks) 4/19/89 – Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR (supported by House of Freaks) 4/20/89- Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA (supported by House of Freaks) 4/21/89 – Hult Center, Eugene, OR 5/03/89 – Guildhall, Portsmouth, UK 5/04/89 – De Montford Hall, Leicester, UK 5/05/89 – Colston Hall, Bristol, UK 5/06/89 – Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, UK 5/08/89 – Barrowlands, Glasgow, UK 5/09/89 – Haicenda, Manchester, ENG (supported by Happy Mondays who cancelled) 5/10/89 – City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 5/12/89 – Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 5/16/89 – Metropol, Berlin, GER 5/17/89 – Congress Centrum Hamburg, Hamburg, GER 5/18/89 – Capitol, Hanover, GER 5/20/89 – Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER 5/22/89 – Freidrich Ebert Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER 5/23/89 – Stadthalle Offenbach, Offenbach, GER 5/31/89 – New York City, NY (1st International Rock Awards performing "Be With You/Eternal Flame") 7/04/89 – Beach Blast Downtown, Newport News, VA (supported by The Embers, Slapwater, Coolin’ Out) 7/08/89 – James L. Knight Center, Miami, FL 7/09/89 – Performing Arts Center, Tampa, FL 7/11/89 – Oak Mountain Amphitheater, Pelham, AL 7/14/89: UNO Kiefer Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA 7/15/89 Sam Houston Tollway, Houston, TX (free show) 7/16/89 – Six Flags Over Texas, Arlington, TX 7/18/89 – Mud Island, Memphis, TN 7/19/89 – Six Flags Over Georgia, Atlanta, GA (supported by Ivan Neville) 7/20/89 – Southern Star Amphitheater, Georgia, USA 7/22/89 – Carowinds Paladium, Charlotte, NC 7/23/89 – Kings Dominion, Doswell, VA 7/25/89 – Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD (supported by Christmas) 7/26/89 – Dorney Park, Allentown, PA (supported by Christmas) 7/27/89 – Grand Pavillion, Atlantic City, NJ 7/28/89 – Darien Lake Amusement Park, Darien Center, NY (supported by Christmas) 7/29/89 – Lake Compounce, Bristol, CT (supported by Christmas) 7/30/89 – Empire Court, Syracruse, NY (supported by Christmas) 8/01/89: Bally’s Grand Casino & Hotel, Atlantic City, NJ 8/03/89 – Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supported by Strange Arrangement) 8/04/89: La Ronde Amusement Park, Montreal, QC 8/05/89: Kingston Concert Grounds, Kingston, NH (supported by Christmas & The Stompers) 8/05/89 – Moscow, Russia 8/6/89 – Moscow, RUS 8/07/89: Great Woods, Mansfield, MA (supported by John Eddie) 8/09/89 – Melody Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by John Eddie) 8/10/89: Garden States Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supported by John Eddie) 8/11/89: Jones Beach, Wantagh, NY 8/15/89 – Kingswood Music Theater, Vaughan, ON 8/17/89 – Ohio State Fair, OH 8/18/89 – Poplar Creek Music Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Christmas) 8/19/89 – MSU Campus, Michigan Festival, East Lansing, MI (supported by John Eddie) 8/20/89 – Kings Island Amphitheater, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Christmas) 8/22/89 – Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by John Eddie) 8/23/89 – Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supported by John Eddie)) 8/25/89 – Kemper Arena, Kansas City, Missouri Notes: Benefit for The National Drug Free Council. Other Bands: Christmas 8/26/89: Six Flags Over Mid-America, St. Louis, Missouri Other Bands: John Eddie 8/29/89: Greek Theatre, Hollywood, CA (supported by The Untouchables) 8/31/89: Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (supported by The Untouchables) 9/02/89 Great America Redwood Amphitheatre, Santa Clara, CA (supported by Christmas) 9/28/89 – Brisbane, Australia (cancelled) 9/30/89 – Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (cancelled) Notes: The above gigs were to have been part of the band’s first Australian tour. They ultimately do not play in Australia until 2005, after Michael’s departure. 2000 8/30/00: House of Blues, Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: Ride The Ride/Manic Monday/Eternal Flame Notes: Acoustic concert with interview. Was recorded by HOB for website but recording is no longer available online. 9/01/00: Spaceland Club, Hollywood, CA (warmup show) Setlist: Hazy Shade of Winter/Live/If She Knew What She Wants/Between The Two/The Rain Song/Manic Monday > Waiting For The Man/Here Right Now/September Gurls/Ride The Ride/You Were On My Mind/Going Down To Liverpool/I Will Take Care Of You/Get The Girl/In Your Room/Stealing Rosemary/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/I’m Not Talkin’/Hero Takes A Fall/Walk Like An Egyptian > Mrs. Robinson/Eternal Flame/7 & 7 Is Notes: The band plays billed as the mysterious ‘Liquid Circus’. Video from this show can be found on youtube. Michael’s ‘jazz odyssey’ reference in September Gurls alludes to the classic mockumentary This Is Spinal Tap. 9/11/00: Viper Room, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: (partial) Hazy Shade of Winter/Live/If She Knew What She Wants/Between The Two/Manic Monday > I’m Waitin’ For The Man/September Gurls/Ride The Ride/You Were On My Mind/Going Down To Liverpool/In Your Room/I’m Not Talkin’/Hero Takes A Fall/Walk Like An Egyptian > Mrs. Robinson/Eternal Flame/7 & 7 Is Notes: Second and final ‘secret gig’, played under the name Violet Krumple. 9/13/00: ‘4th and B Club’, San Diego, CA Setlist: Hazy Shade of Winter/Live/If She Knew What She Wants/Between The Two/The Rain Song/Manic Monday > Waiting For The Man/Here Right Now/September Gurls/Ride The Ride/You Were On My Mind/I Will Take Care Of You/Get The Girl/In Your Room/Stealing Rosemary/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/Going Down To Liverpool/I’m Not Talkin’/Hero Takes A Fall/Walk Like An Egyptian > Mrs. Robinson/Eternal Flame/Pushin’ Too Hard 9/15/00 – House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV 9/16/00 – Majestic Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA Setlist (Partial): Setlist (Partial): Hazy Shade of Winter/Live/If She Knew What She Wants/You Were On My Mind/Going Down To Liverpool/Hero Takes A Fall/Walk Like An Egyptian > Mrs. Robinson/Ride The Ride/Get The Girl/Pushin’ Too Hard/I’m Not Talkin’/Eternal Flame 9/17/00 – Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA Setlist (Partial): Hazy Shade of Winter/Live/If She Knew What She Wants/You Were On My Mind/Going Down To Liverpool/Hero Takes A Fall/Walk Like An Egyptian > Mrs. Robinson/Ride The Ride/Get The Girl/Pushin’ Too Hard/I’m Not Talkin’/Eternal Flame 9/21/00 House of Blues L.A. Setlist (Partial): Hazy Shade of Winter/Manic Monday/I’m Not Talkin/ 9/22/00 House of Blues L.A. Setlist (Partial): Hazy Shade of Winter/Going Down To Liverpool/Angels Don’t Fall In Love/Get The Girl/Hero Takes A Fall/In Your Room/I’m Not Talkin/7 & 7 Is/Eternal Flame Note: 7 & 7 Is played at soundcheck. 9/23/00 House of Blues L.A. Setlist: Hazy Shade of Winter/Live/If She Knew What She Wants/Between the Two/The Rain Song/Manic Monday >Waitin’ for The Man/Here Right Now/September Gurls/Ride the Ride/You Were on My Mind/Going Down to Liverpool/I Will Take Care of You/Get the Girl/In Your Room/Stealin Rosemary/Angels Don’t Fall in Love/I’m Not Talkin’/Hero Takes a Fall/Walk Like an Egyptian > Mrs. Robinson/Pushin’ Too Hard/Eternal Flame Notes: Originally streamed on the HOB website and released on DVD in 2007 as Return to Bangleonia, albeit with missing songs, most notably I’m Not Talkin’. 9/26/00 – House of Blues, Chicago, Illinois 9/27/00 – House of Blues, Chicago, Illinois 9/29/00 – The Avalon, Boston, MA 9/30/00 – 930 Club, Washington, DC 10/02/00- Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 11/30/00 – California Ballroom, Westin Bonaventure Hotel, CA 12/07/00- Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA Notes: Opened by Dido. Concert is for Mix 98-5’s Mixmas Divas charity event. 12/11/00 – Roxy Theater, LA, CA, Notes: Opened by Remy Zero, this concert is for the Gimme Shelter Benefit. 12/31/00 – Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Years Eve, LA Setlist: Hazy Shade of Winter/Manic Monday > Waitin’ For The Man/Ride The Ride Notes: Taped on December 10th. 2001 1/24/01 – Caravan Of Dreams, Fort Worth, TX 1/25/01 – Houston Arena Theater, Houston, TX 4/6/01 – Hollywood Palladium, CA Notes: Rock for Choice Benefit Concert. MCed by Gillian Anderson, with Mia Doi Todd, Sarah MacLachlan, Melissa Etheridge and Paula Cole also playing. 6/21/01 – Humphrey’s Concerts by the Bay, San Diego, CA 6/22/01: Agua Caliente Casino, Rancho Mirage, CA 6/23/01: House of Blues, Anaheim, CA 7/3/01: ‘Concert for the Homeless’, San Jose, CA 9/5/01: ‘Open House with Gloria Hunniford’, London, UK 9/5/01: ‘Top of the Pops’ taping, London, UK Setlist: Manic Monday > I’m Waitin’ For The Man Note: Airs September 19th. 9/6/01 – 02 Shepherd’s Bush Empire, London, UK Setlist: (partial) Following 9/29/01 – Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, Nevada 10/06/01: ‘Taste of Newport’ festival, Newport Beach, CA Note: Originally scheduled for September 13th but postponed in wake of September 11th attacks. 10/25/01: Xanadu Theater, Atlantic City, NJ Note: Concert is for the winner of the AOL/Kodak ‘My Town’ photography contest. 12/31/01 – ‘Fremont Street Experience’, Las Vegas, Nevada 4/21/02 – ‘American Bandstand’s 50th…A Celebration!’, Los Angeles, CA Notes: Michael, Sue and Debbi take part in an all-star jam to honour the 50th anniversary of Dick Clark’s American Bandstand, with a cast of dozens. 8/2/02 – Disney’s California Adventure, Anaheim, CA Setlist: (partial) Tear Off Your Own Head/Manic Monday > Femme Fatale 8/6/02 – Foxwoods Resort and Casino, Connecticut 8/8/02 – Playland Park, Rye, NY 8/9/02 – ‘Good Morning America’, Bryant Park, New York, NY Setlist: September Gurls/Manic Monday/Hazy Shade of Winter/Tear Off Your Own Head/Walk Like An Egyptian Notes: Only HSOW, Tear Off and WLAE are aired. 8/16/02 – The Cove at Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA 12/14/02 – ‘Not So Silent Night’, Los Angeles, CA Notes: Benefit concert for Star 98.7, also featuring Counting Crows, Norah Jones, Sixpence None The Richer, Moby and the B-52s. 1/22/03 – Namba Hatch, Osaka, Japan 1/23/03 – Club Quattro, Hiroshima, Japan 1/25/03 – Club Quattro, Nagoya, Japan 1/27/03 – Shibuya A7X, Tokyo, Japan 1/28/03 – Shibuya A7X, Tokyo, Japan 1/29/03 – Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan Note: The above concerts are cancelled, and rescheduled for May 2003. 2/22/03 – Wetten Das, Berlin, Germany Setlist: Medley (including Something That You Said) Notes: Lip-synced. 3/19/03 – University of Manchester, Manchester, ENG 3/20/03 – Shepherd’s Bush Empire, London, ENG 3/23/03 – UEA Norwich, Norfolk, ENG (Cancelled) 3/29/03 – Melkweg, Amsterdam, Netherlands Note: Rescheduled for April 14th. 4/4/03 – Rockefeller, Oslo, NOR 4/5/03 – Vega, Copenhagen, DEN 4/06/03 – Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, GER 4/08/03- Klein Columbia-Halle, Berlin, GER 4/10/03 – E-Werk, Koln, GER 4/12/03 – Elserhalle, Munich, GER 4/13/03 – Hughnottenhalle, Neu-Isenburg, GER 4/14/03- The Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED 4/15/03 – Elysee Montmartre, Paris, FRA 5 21 Wed Shibuya Club Quartro, Shibuya, JPN 5/22/03- Shibuya A7X, Tokyo, Shibuya 5/23/03 – Shibuya A7X, Tokyo, JPN 5/25/03 – Club Quattro, Nagoya, JPN 5/26/03 – Club Quattro, Osaka, JPN 5/27/03 – Club Quattro, Hiroshima, JPN (Cancelled) 7/16/03: Wente Vineyards, Livermore, CA (Cancelled) 7/17/03: Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA (2 shows) 7/18/03: Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, NV 7/19/03 – Celebrity Theater, Phoenix, AZ 8/8/03 – House Of Blues, Sunset Strip, CA 8/9/03 – Lake Mission Viejo, CA (CHECK) 8/30/03 – ‘A La Carte, A La Park’, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA 9/19/03 – ‘Tonight Show with Jay Leno’, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: Something That You Said 9/22/03 – ‘Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn’, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: Something That You Said 9/23/03 – Tower Records, Los Angeles, CA at an In-Store appearance to promote their new CD "Doll Revolution" at Tower Records, West Hollywood, CA 9/24/03 – Borders Bookstore, San Francisco (may be actual date for 9/29 set listed below.) 9/25/03 – Cool River Cafe, Denver, CO 9/29/03 – Borders (acoustic instore) Setlist: (partial) Between The Two/Walk Like An Egyptian 10/1/03 – WXLO Radio, Boston, NH Note: Acoustic set. 10/4/03: Used Book Cafe, New York City, NY Note: Acoustic set, cancelled 10/10/03: Kelly Lounge, Bakersfield STATE Note: ‘Secret’ performance presented by KLLY 95.3. 10/15/03: Southern Californian Fair, Perris, CA 10/16/03: Lancaster Performing Arts Center, Lancaster, CA 10/17/03- Canyon Club, Agora Hills, CA 11/17/03: Hard Rock Cafe, Pittsburgh, PA 11/19/03: Comedy Club, Dayton, OH Notes: Private acoustic performance sponsored by Mix 107.7. 11/20/03: Q100, Cleveland, OH 12/04/03: ‘Star 100.7 Jingle Ball’, San Diego, CA Note: Other performers include Counting Crows, Jewel, Melissa Etheridge, and Donna Summer 12/11/03: ‘Holiday at the Hard Rock’, Dallas, TX Note: Mix 102.9’s annual charity concert. Michael is not in attendance. 12/12/03: ‘Gibson Beale Street Showcase’, Memphis Note: ‘Christmas in the 80s’ gig with Colin Hay and the Romantics. Michael is not in attendance. 12/15/03: House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA Note: Fundraiser for (then) Democratic presidential candidate Howard Dean. Other performers include the Folksmen (including Harry Shearer) and Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. 12/31/03 :’Legends of Los Angeles Pop’, Los Angeles, CA (Cancelled) 2004 1/2/04: House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV 1/3/04: House of Blues, Anaheim, CA 1/10/04: CES, Las Vegas, NV Manic Monday/Stealing Rosemary/September Gurls/Walk Like An Egyptian Note: Acoustic set. Final performance of September Gurls, and Michael’s final known Bangles performance.